


Kakkoii ja nai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Credo che andrò a prendere un paio di coca-cola. Questo liquore è seriamente troppo forte per me.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kakkoii ja nai

**~ Kakkoii ja nai ~**

Yuya aveva provato a berlo, ma per quanto ci si fosse sforzato non era riuscito a farselo piacere.

Ben gli stava a cercare di risultare più adulto di quanto in effetti non fosse.

Hikaru seduto di fronte a lui sorseggiava il liquore, pensieroso, ma non sembrava avere i suoi stessi problemi.

Eppure, poco dopo, si alzò in piedi con aria disgustata.

“Credo che andrò a prendere un paio di coca-cola. Questo liquore è seriamente troppo forte per me.”

Yuya lo guardò con gratitudine, porgendogli il proprio bicchiere.

Era anche per quello che, con il tempo, si era innamorato di lui.


End file.
